


The Proposal

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

The sun was shining, the sky a beautiful baby blue as birds chirped in the morning light. It was a picture perfect day outside the bunker, all sunshine, lollipops and butterflies. 

Dean growled, yanking the curtain close.

He paced around in his room, playing with the small box as he ran the possible scenarios in his head.

Romantic cruise? Too expensive.  
The barn where they first met? Nah, it was probably all wood and dirt now.  
Hot air balloon? Dean mentally slapped himself for even thinking of that.

He groaned, every one of his ideas seeming like a lame attempt, when this was anything but lame.

He was going to ask Cas to marry him. 

The moment would come, he told himself in an attempt to stop the nervous tremors in his body. 

The door to the bunker opened, voices whispering softly as they entered. Sam and Cas were home

He gave the box one last look and placed it in the bottom of his drawer.

“I’ll deal with that later,” he muttered to himself.  
***

Dean was acting…strange. 

Granted, the hunter was unusual and moody and a hundred different kinds of weird. But Castiel knew Dean, his likes, his dislikes, his limits, more than he knew about his own vessel. 

And he knew enough to see an odd energy surrounding the hunter. He needed to get to the bottom of this, before the other man had a fully fledged panic attack. And since it was past lunch, the only way to get to him was through the art of seduction.

He walked towards the sink where Dean was washing up the dishes, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed against Dean’s back and nibbled at his ear, working own to his neck. Dean let out a soft moan, punctuated by a loud gasp as Castiel bit him, ever so lightly. 

“Cas.” Dean breathed out.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked, the picture of innocence. 

Dean groaned. Castiel pulled away, smiling.

“Do you wish to share anything with me?” He whispered in the hunter’s ears, watching closely. 

He definitely didn’t miss the look of utter panic flash across Dean’s face.

“Uh, no, nothing really,” he mumbled, a red blush blooming up his neck.

Castiel took in the creeping blush and graciously decided to let it pass, leaning in to kiss him.

“Actually…”

Cas raised his eyebrows.

“You wanna go on a date?”  
***

He might have said yes to the impromptu date, but he might not agree on the whole exchanging rings and vows of spending eternity together, Dean reminded himself. All the possible ways this could go wrong was running through his mind. 

It must have shown on his face. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, concerned. “Is everything ok? You’ve been staring at the menu for the past ten minutes.”

What if he said no?

Dean sighed. As if he could fuck up any more that he had in the past. And it was Cas, for Christ’s sake. He couldn’t imagine anything without his angel by his side, both of them facing their battles together. 

And with that thought, he snapped back into reality, a smile playing on his face.

“You know Cas, I had a dream last night.” Dean started. 

Cas stared at him, unsure as to what he should say to his very distracted boyfriend.

“I proposed to you.” Cas’ eyes grew wide. “And you said yes.”

Dean pulled out the ring before Cas could move and knelt on one knee.

“Would you make my dreams come true?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're Eric Kripke's works of fiction.


End file.
